


Roots and Anchors Timeline

by kawherp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawherp/pseuds/kawherp
Summary: I've been asked to share the timeline for Roots and Anchors. Yes, I actually sat down with a calendar and plotted out what happened when. If you have not read the story, reading the timeline will probably reveal spoilers. I've left out known plot elements for upcoming chapters and will enter those spoilers as I continue to finish this "little" story.I assume a list format is better for those using software for the visually impaired--if I am wrong about that, let me know what would be better.





	Roots and Anchors Timeline

**March 2013**

 

Wednesday, March 20         First lunch with Steve

Friday, March 22                 First book exchange

Wednesday, March 27         Steve warns Megan about Ross, Megan meets Nick Fury

Friday, March 29                 Book club assignment appears in Steve’s locker.

Sunday, March 31 (Easter)  Post roast

 

**April**

Monday, April 1                  Megan contaminates cells

Saturday, April 6                 Wal-Mart outing, book purchases

Sunday, April 14                  Megan gives Steve the photo of Peggy. They check for bugs, go for hot fudge sundaes.

Sunday, April 28                  Megan has major PMS, Carl calls

 

 

**May**

Friday, May 10                    Megan goes to NYC after work

Sunday, May 12                   Steve goes to Megan’s late in the evening, gets boxes Megan retrieved from Rebecca, stays overnight.

Monday, May 13                 Motorcycle to work, Megan is attacked in the evening

Wednesday, May 15            Megan is discharged from the hospital

Friday, May17                     Megan goes back to work

Sunday, May 19                   Ice cream sundaes, Megan gets a new phone and bracelet.

Wednesday, May 22            Officially begin to date

 

**June**

Saturday, June 1                   Visit Merrylegs’ Barn

Friday, June 7                      Steve injured, travel to Megan’s hometown

Sunday June 9Steve’s birthday party, return to D.C.

Monday, June 10                 BJ dies early in the morning.

Saturday, June 15                 Riding lesson #1

Sunday, June 16                   BJ’s funeral

Monday, June 17                 Megan starts training with Natasha

Wednesday, June 19            Steve proposes

Friday, June 21                    Steve’s “29th birthday” according to days lived; pizza night

Saturday June 22                  NYC and Broadway plays

Sunday June 23                    Brunch with Rebecca, Joe’s Diner

Monday, June 24                 Promotion, showdown with Ross, Clint takes Megan home

Tuedsay, June 25                 Rifle range #1, Steve takes Megan to work, Megan goes to hotel, Big disagreement

Wednesday, June 26            Steve badly hurt

Thursday, June 27                Megan’s family to DC, Tony arrives with Blue goo, Apt. hunting in evening.

Friday, June 28                     Red glop, takeout dinner

Saturday, June 29                 Clint takes Megan to her riding lesson

Sunday, June 30                   Steve and Megan to her new apartment, 1st shared bath

 

**July**

Monday, July 1                    Megan back to work. Steve makes dinner. Forward progress in relationship

Tuesday, July 2                    Gym with Natasha to explain black eye

Wednesday, July 3               Tandem bike arrives, checkup at SHIELD.

Thursday, July 4                  Steve is 95 calendar years old

Friday, July 5                       Braille Canasta with Natasha and Clint

Saturday, July 6th                 Megan breaks Steve’s nose, tandem bike to Rock Creek Park. Engaged for real

Friday, July 12                     Steve visits Smithsonian, does tour with kids

Monday, July 15                  Steve moves home to his own apartment

Thursday, July 17                Kathy and Greg arrive to DC. Stay with Steve.

Sunday, July 21                   The zoo trip with Megan neighbors

Wednesday, July 24             Steve’s nightmare sends him to Megan’s shortly after midnight.

Friday, July 26                     Dinner with Beth and Dave

 

**August**

Friday, August 2                  Reunion weekend begins

Saturday, August 3              Sketchbook morning, Junior Avengers

Sunday, August 4                 Megan’s 30th birthday. Reunion weekend continued

Monday, August 5               Back to reality for everyone.

 

 

**October**

Thursday October 10           Sam laps Sam Wilson, _Lemurian Star_ mission

Friday, October 11               Steve learns about Project Insight, visits Peggy

Saturday, October 12           Steve declared a fugitive

Sunday, October 13             Steve and Nat to Camp Leigh

Monday October 14             Steve and Nat learn about Hydra running Project Insight, Steve fights Bucky on streets

Tuesday, October 15            SHIELD taken down, Bucky goes on the run, Steve to hospital

Friday, October 18               Steve discharged, goes to Megan’s apartment. Roots and Anchors ends.

 

 


End file.
